Last Kiss
by Aurelie-Atia's Fallen Angel
Summary: "Their relationship seemed set in stone, as if it was fate that brought them together. It was always Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy, the power couple of Camp Half-Blood." A one-shot about how Percy broke up with Annabeth and how she's coping. Inspired by the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Post-TLO. Review, please.


Annabeth haven't remembered a day she had cried so much. Maybe the day she found out Luke betrayed her- no, betrayed Camp Half-Blood. Or maybe the day her step-mother yelled at her for ruining their family. Or maybe the day she thought Percy had died, all those years ago. No, she haven't cried so much as that day.

She never thought they would have a last kiss. All those times he kissed her when she was in the middle of talking, effectively interrupting her, all those times he placed sweet kisses on her lips for no reason at all, they all seemed pointless now that there wasn't going to be another time.

She cried for days, until her eyes grew puffy and her face was bright red. Her heart felt broken in pieces, unable to mend itself. All her friends tried to cheer her up, telling her that things would get better soon. Thalia even took time off from The Hunt to talk to her. She was an amazing and reassuring friend, but even Thalia couldn't get to her. It wasn't that Annabeth didn't appreciate them, she did, but something like this wasn't easily forgetten.

She still couldn't understand how they broke up. Their relationship seemed set in stone, as if it was fate that brought them together. It was always Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy, the power couple of Camp Half-Blood.

She remembered how it happened, and when, and where, but it still seemed as if she was another person, there but not quite there. She couldn't process anything, it seemed too surreal.

He looked apologetic, _pained_ even. So why did the words come so easy? She remembered everything, remembered how he apologized over and over again, how he begged her to forgive him, how he just wanted some space. He told her that he still loved her, he would always love her, but he just wasn't i_n love_ with her anymore.

How was she suppose to respond to that? Was there something wrong with their relationship that she hadn't noticed before? Was _she_ truly the oblivious one?

She could imagine the gloating way her mother would talk to her. How Athena would say she knew he wasn't good for her, how she knew it wasn't going to last. Annabeth wouldn't be able to retaliate, she would still be too stunned to respond.

For weeks Annabeth cursed at Aphrodite for the cruel way she tore them apart, and she even cursed at the son of Poseidon, for being so cruel. How did he expect her to move on when she was _still_ in love with him?

All Annabeth could do was sit on her bunk, staring at his pictures, and sniffle a lot. She felt _pathetic_, and was appalled that everyone saw her like that. But she didn't care.

She remembered their last kiss too. Short and chaste, barely felt. It was a goodbye kiss. How could he leave just like that? Did he even have to leave camp just to get rid of her? Was there someone else he loved? Annabeth hated her jealousy, she hated that she couldn't trust him. Even while they were dating, she felt threatened by every girl that he talked with, and hated the way they would flirt with him.

Was that why he left her? Because she was too _clingy_? Because she wouldn't give him any space? Annabeth didn't know, and probably won't ever know.

She couldn't call him, thanks to the whole _no-Internet-or-monsters-will-attack_ rule, so she couldn't check on him. How could she talk to him normally again when he left her so broken-hearted? How could she _face_ him?

She was acting cowardly, she knew it, but Annabeth couldn't help it. She found herself wishing it was all a nightmare, that she would wake up and find that Percy Jackson was still her boyfriend, that he still loved her and didn't leave her. That they would still have their kisses, their sweet, sweet kisses.

Annabeth wiped away a stray tear.

No- she couldn't be _this_ weak and pathetic. Maybe this was why Percy left her? Because she was _too_ weak, because she was _too_ dependent on people now that she didn't have to worry so much about Great Prophecies and monsters attacking her 24/7. He left her because she became careless, because she wasn't the same person she was five years ago. She wasn't that independent and proud girl that he fell in love with.

If that was why he left her, than she would change. She would be that girl again. She couldn't wallow in self-pity. No- she was _better_ than that. She would be that girl again, and she would muster up all her courage, and face him again. She was a fighter, and she never gave up. She was the respected daughter of Athena- and Percy Jackson's girlfriend. At least, she will be in time.

And Percy _freaking_ Jackson better be ready for her.

* * *

**So this is a one shot about Percy breaking up with Annabeth. Not sure how this can happen, but it could. But I just hate those break up fics where either Annabeth or Percy cheat. First off, Percy is _way_ too loyal to cheat on anyone(like all my ships), and Annabeth loves Percy just as much as he her(confusing?). It's highly unlikely and very OOC for them to cheat. I think they might break up in a _I-still-love-you-but-I'm-not-in-love-with-you-anymore_ way. **

** So, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
